


Love at 3AM

by Grey_alltheway



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_alltheway/pseuds/Grey_alltheway
Summary: While in Paris, for one of their honeymoon stops, the wistful passion between the two doesn't fail to bloom. Day or midnight, it never matters.





	Love at 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Just a description of how one of their nights in Paris would unfold, I would like to think. Thank you in advance for reading, I hope you enjoy :)

The room they booked in Paris wasn’t something spectacular. They were staying for a few nights only, and they were going to be mostly out all day, visiting the city. Delphine played the part of the tour guide for Cosima. She already knew this city like her hometown. With all the visiting, they didn’t need much of a room. They just needed a bed to be intimate at night and a balcony that overlooked the big city, as of Delphine’s wish. 

It worked that way. All day they were out, seeing sight over sight; Cosima’s head was filled with new and interesting information every day, exactly what she wanted. None of them wanted a honeymoon that would be filled with sex and food only; that’s why they planned one in which they’d start doing the travelling they always wanted. Not rushed, without the responsibility of work, but pressured by time because they didn’t get to visit everything they wanted. Now that was pleasing stress, not the one Delphine always experienced with PT and Rachel’s tasks. 

This worked for Cosima in another way as well. Besides wanting to see cities and other countries, it was an opportunity to get stronger after that near-death sickness she went through. By walking all day she got her old, fit personality back. 

They were on their last but one night in Paris. Their next stop was in Geneva, then Cannes. It was Cosima’s desperate wish to visit the famous city; she loved film festivals. The one in Cannes in particular. 

After a light, but fancy dinner in a nearby restaurant, they barely made it in the apartment. Cosima’s mouth barely left Delphine’s, her hands basically glued to the French woman’s body. Cosima kept blaming the outfit Delphine chose to wear for their date. It might’ve been their location that influenced Cosima’s stimuli further, but she was positive the raven black dress Delphine wore, matched with ruby heels and just as irresistible red lipstick, contributed equally to how the night would unfold for the two. 

Cosima had been devouring her with her eyes the entire night; she kept telling herself this isn’t real, this woman in front of her couldn’t be hers. But she was. Because whenever Delphine’s kind, warm eyes focused on hers she saw the woman she fell in love with too long ago. It was the same look that stared back at her after the first time they had sex, when she told her she loved her, what seemed like 50 years later in the Revival camp the night she arrived there, a few steps away from dying, and when she put the ring on her finger on their wedding day. 

And she was convinced she was the one, because that look could ease her heart in the most troubled or intriguing moments. The smile made her heart skip no matter if she wanted it to or not. 

And now the same look was staring back at her, loving her with her eyes alone. So she couldn’t help but reach out, feel the smooth skin on her hand, on her cheek and her neck. The light, feather-like touches were slowly replaced by soft, wandering lips, eventually turning into burning teeth marks. 

Though the desire was big for both of them, Cosima took her time to look at the body she’d already admired a lot of times. She never seemed to get enough of it. Whether that be when they’re waiting in line, when she’s driving or when she was simply writing something, Cosima can’t ever help but let her eyes wander on her body, on her face, loving her every feature. 

As she discarded her of every clothing item languidly, she traced her fingers over her curves, her breasts, her stomach and her thighs. The hazel, lustful eyes stared back at her, savoring her just as much as she was. The reciprocity they shared, the connection never wandered away. Delphine followed Cosima’s moves, followed as her firm hands ran lower and lower on her body, synchronizing with her absorbing mouth. With the growing skin to skin contact, the intensity and anticipation increased gradually. 

Cosima’s mouth wasn’t teasing. Her whole intention wasn’t teasing, not this time. There was a difference between teasing and taking one’s time. And even if she was taking her time, her lips weren’t slow. She ran her tongue on her neck, around her nipples and over her groin swiftly, but precisely. 

The intimacy was as passionate and heated as always, but each time they seemed to bring the other one over the edge in a different way; a way that left them simply wanting more afterwards. 

Laying her head over Cosima’s chest, Delphine was drawing nonsense shapes on her flat stomach. As her head rose with the brunette’s slow, even breathing, she occasionally planted soft kisses wherever she felt like it. 

The absence of words left place for a silence that was filled with their heartbeats and the sound of the sheet ruffling whenever Delphine shifted her position to kiss a different part of Cosima’s body. 

Soon Cosima drifted away, the warm body over her making her feel safe and in the right place. The coziness and tranquility of it left her wondering about their future, smiling. 

When she came to her senses again, she immediately felt the unpleasant, chilly feeling of loneliness that embraced her body and for a moment panic rushed over her. A panic that screamed the fact that it was all a dream, that she was actually all alone. Glancing at her left hand, seizing her silver ring, she relaxed again. 

She wasn’t completely exposed; she’d been covered with a thin, white blanket carefully. 

Her vision was blurry, foggy and wrong, but it still picked up the faint light the lamp across the room emitted; reaching out blindly to the nightstand directly to her right, she picked up the familiar form of her glasses, perching them up her nose. 

Knowing the feeling of a half empty bed, her eyes already searched for her wife in the room. They found her quickly; covered with a long, white silk robe, Delphine was looking over the city filled with lights and massive buildings. 

A moderate wind was blowing her curled hair away from her face, letting the light skin exposed for Cosima’s eyes to admire again. 

The clock on the opposite wall read 3AM. 

She didn’t feel tired. She didn’t really know when they came back in the room, when she dozed off; but the never-sleeping city seemed to take Delphine’s attention enough to keep her from sleeping. She knew Delphine’s love for any view this beautiful. And she couldn’t blame her; a city this busy was most beautiful at night, with all the lights turned on and the cars still making their way around town. 

Sitting up, the sheets made enough minimal noise to bring Delphine’s attention back to the room. 

She turned, leaning against the railing sideways, watching Cosima. She’d gathered the material at her chest, leaving her back uncovered. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her elbow propped on them. 

Delphine was watching Cosima with her head slightly tilted and a small, closed-lip smile shaping her mouth. Cosima looked at her in return. Standing there, the rather useless cordon tied around her waist, barely holding the thing together, covering her breasts and groin only, she looked angelic in the city’s lights. Her face was dimly lit by lamppost lights and by the lamp in their room. 

“Viens ici,” she beckoned. _(Come here)_

Cosima stood up and wrapped her own robe around her body, making her way through the pile of clothes that were thrown off just a few hours ago. 

Delphine extended her hand and pulled her in her arms. They turned to face the city. Cosima felt the chilly air travel under her robe which was close to nothing when it came to keeping warm, so she pulled Delphine’s arms tighter around her waist. Delphine put her head on the smaller woman’s shoulder. 

Cosima liked a city’s view in the night, but now she truly understood it. What she liked about it was the sleeplessness of it, the hustle in the middle of the night. There was sleep, but there was busy too. Somewhere in the far there was a festival, as segments of musical sounds reached their ears. Cars were driving around; the remote street below them wasn’t an exception. Streetlights turned from red to green and back again; people waiting and then passing, cars waiting and then speeding up. Several invisible lines made and walked over again and again. 

Life went on no matter the hour and that’s what Cosima saw; the activeness. Since they traveled a lot in their honeymoon already, her body was now used to this; used to running to catch planes and buses and rushing to check as many places as possible. In the rush there was a beauty and Cosima started understanding that better and better. 

“How do you like it so far?” Delphine asked her after a while, her French accent thick. 

“I like it very much,” she admitted. She smiled, thinking of it. 

Delphine kissed her neck, leaving a soft, long kiss. Cosima closed her eyes, tilting her head to the left, giving her more access, asking for more. As a mild wind blew, Delphine brought her mouth to her ear, while her hand drifted to Cosima’s core. Capturing her lobe between her teeth, she nibbled at it, running her tongue over the shell of her ear. Her hand worked its way behind the silky material, finding the heated center. Brushing her fingertips over the sensitive area, she let out a shaky breath, which vibrated down Cosima’s spine. 

Detaching herself from Cosima, the shorter woman immediately felt the absence, the cold threatening to take her over, but before she had time to complain, her hand was being pulled inside the warm room. Turning, she was met with another ethereal image of Delphine. The blonde hair and white robe gave her a beautiful outline, having the yellow lamp light behind her. 

For a second Cosima forgot about the itch between her legs, her eyes latched onto Delphine’s appearance. But as soon as she was pulled back in her embrace, her lips finding Delphine’s easily, she was snapped back to reality. And the reality laid in the blonde’s roaming hands that took off the robe in one swift move and were now travelling from her waist all the way to her shoulder blades. While their mouths were still exploring each other after all this time, Delphine’s gown fell down as well, guided by Cosima’s eager hands. Their bodies drew closer, until they had no more space between them. 

Delphine pushed Cosima gently down the messy bed, sheets and light covers all over. She climbed on top of her slowly and Cosima knew this wouldn’t go down without Delphine’s perpetuant teasing. 

As if letting her look until she can, Delphine remained on her knees and brought her hands beside Cosima’s shoulders. Her back was arched, bringing her breasts out more. Cosima reached out, taking her hand everywhere from Delphine’s breasts down to her wet core. 

She knew Delphine liked to play. So all the while her fingers traveled around her body, Delphine’s lower lip was caught between her teeth, her eyes closed for effect. When Cosima’s slow hand reached her groin, she threw her head back and let out a deep moan. 

Retreating her hand slowly, dragging it on the outline of her stomach, she watched as Delphine’s eyes opened slowly, her widened pupils staring her down. It was a look of possessiveness, something to prepare her for her next moves. 

Her left hand moved to Cosima’s cheek, running her thumb over her lower lip. Leaning in, she kissed her briefly, focusing on biting that lip roughly. Cosima’s hand clenched Delphine’s bicep, as Delphine built the anticipation by kissing and sucking her neck. Moving her mouth to Cosima’s breasts, her hand wandered down to her core. At first Cosima was surprised and relieved Delphine had made her move so quickly, but once she actually settled her rhythm, she knew it was still teasing. Swirling her tongue over her nipple, her hand started a slow work down where Cosima’s nerves were most sensitive and in need of attention. 

Drawing lazy circles on her groin, she kissed Cosima just as lazily. It was a slow, comforting rhythm and it worked for the dreadlocked woman for a little, but her need grew bigger with every time Delphine pushed a finger harder, and retrieved it quickly. 

With a look in Cosima’s hungry eyes, she understood she needed more. So once she pushed her index finger in, her rhythm grew faster and Cosima rocked her hips against Delphine’s hand. 

Keeping her hand on Delphine’s biceps, she felt it tense every time she pushed in deeper, adding her middle finger. Her thrust was faster, something Cosima could keep up with her hips, lifting them from the mattress to meet Delphine’s skilled hand more. 

Her eyes were closed now, but as she felt Delphine’s blonde curls tickle her neck, she knew she leaned in again, feeling her hot breath tickle her ear. 

“Come with me,” she whispered and Cosima needed nothing else. 

Feeling it in her entire body, she was taken over the edge by Delphine, by her hands and the mouth that knew exactly what Cosima needed. Her chest rose fast, her heart beating strongly. With her hand still clenched on Delphine’s arm, her nails digging in the smooth skin, she was feeling alive. 

Coming down from her high, she opened her eyes to see that look that could make her move mountains. The eyes she fell in love with staring down at her lovingly. 

Watching her smile, she was certain this was the thing she’d want to see for the rest of her days. 


End file.
